A New Ruler
by ChaoticScourge
Summary: Trixie is back and she's got an eye on the throne. Can Twilight and the others stop Trixie before she completely destroys Equestria? Find out when they go on an epic quest to stop the evil Trixie from killing all the other ponies.
1. The Trick

A New Ruler

Chapter 1 – The Trick

"Of course you can perform one of your famous magic tricks," Celestia smiled as she gave permission to a small blue unicorn, who wore a star studded cape and magicians hat.

"Thank you your majesty. You won't regret it," The pony smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to your performance Trixie," Celestia called after Trixie left Celestia's throne room.

"I hope it'll be fun," Celestia said to herself and half to a guard who was standing next to her. He just nodded only agreeing with the ruler of Equestria.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentle ponies, welcome to the magic show of The Great and Powerful Trixie," Trixie shot out from behind the curtains. The crowd of ponies cheered waiting to be dazzled and amazed.<p>

"Thank you all for coming here tonight, you are all in for a real treat," Trixie raised her voice above the crowds cheering. The crowd's cheers died down as Trixie started her first trick. She was doing the normal routine like she had always done. Towards the end of the show she stopped and gazed though the ranks of the crowd. She could see Celestia with a few guards around her, Trixie smiled as she began her next trick.

"I need a volunteer for this next trick," Trixie called and over half the crowd raised their hooves high in the air in hopes of getting picked. Celestia blinked shyly and raised her own hoof in the air.

"We have a volunteer!" Trixie pointed to Celestia.

"You didn't have to pick me there are plenty of other ponies-"She stopped when the guards brought her to the stage. She got off her seat and trotted up to the much smaller pony.

"Thank you for volunteering," Trixie half bowed to the mare. She went over to a fairly large box and tapped the side of it revealing a door. She pulled it open and waved her hoof inside.

"Nothing on the inside. Nothing on the outside," She gave the box a few turns making sure the crowd would be satisfied with the demonstration.

"Now please step inside," Trixie turned her head to Celestia.

"Yes of course," Celestia nodded and trotted inside, looking up and around her box surrounding. Trixie closed the door once Celestia was settled in and started to turn it a few times.

"Give it a few turns of the hoof and…" She opened the door.

"Gone!" She yelled and the crowd cheered. Trixie closed the door back and turned it the opposite way. Under her breath Trixie secretly whispered an old pony enchantress chant and she stopped turning.

"Around the other way and…" She opened the door again.

"She's back!" Trixie revealed Celestia inside the box. The crowd went crazy and cheered Trixie's name. But something was different about the mare, something no other pony noticed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She bowed to the crowds cheers.

"That's it for tonight's performance I hope all you ponies liked it!" She bowed once more before disappearing to the back stage. Trixie started to giggled a bit then it grew to laughter then evil malicious crazy pony laughter.

"I can't believe those fools fell for it," She laughed and picked up her old book of evil tricks. Trixie had swindled it out of an old deranged pony.

"Hello?" Some pony entered her stage. Trixie dropped the book and frantically picked it up and hid it inside a box.

"Yes, The Great and Powerful Trixie will be with you in one moment," She followed to where she heard the call. A brown pegasus guard pony was standing near the door.

"Her majesty has requested your presence," He informed the unicorn before leaving. Trixie's grin grew wider as she went back up to Celestia's throne room.

"You called your majesty?" Trixie popped her head in.

"Yes, guards please leave I must speak with this pony in private," Celestia waved her hoof and the two guards left and closed the doors behind them. She angled her head to look down at Trixie.

"What do you request of me to do now master?" Celestia asked. Trixie needed not to ponder on this subject.

"I want you to fuck off and imprison yourself in the strongest prison in all of Equestria," Trixie smirked. "Oh and before you do that, give me all you powers."

"Of course master," Celestia bend down and tapped Trixie's head shifting her power to Trixie. The change in power caused Trixie to grow in size and Celestia to shrink down to a normal pony size.

"Now get out of my sight," Trixie waved around her new wings. Celestia nodded and trotted out; she headed to the secret dungeon in the bottom of the castle. A guard was standing in front of the prison with a bored expression on his face.

"Excuse me sir, I need to be locked up in one of the cells," Celestia said in a kid like voice.

"Why in Celestia's name would a sweet pony like you need to be locked up in here?" The guard asked tipping his head slightly to the left.

"Under the command of the ruler," Celestia said.

"Well I guess a command is a command," He opened up one of the cells and put her inside. "Sorry I don't know what you did, but Celestia must have not liked it," The guard said closing the door.

"But I'm Celestia," She whispered and curled up in a corner.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing up there! Where's Celestia?" The two guards had come back in and were questioning Trixie.<p>

"She's gone and I'm up here because I'm the new ruler you retards," Trixie used her magic to gain total control of them. "Now I want you two to spread the news and get up pictures of me and my cutie mark all around Canterlot, now hurry up times a wasting," She brushed her mane back smiling.

"Yes your majesty," The guards both replied and ran off. It took the whole day for all of Canterlot to learn the news, but unfortunately the magic spell Trixie put on the first two guards spread once another pony looked at them.

"This is fucking awesome," Trixie lay lazily on the throne eating some popcorn. She was using her magic at the same time brush her now long mane. "I can't wait till this news gets to that god awful place, Ponyville," Trixie laughed.

"Your majesty some pony is requesting an audience with you," A guard stepped in bowing as he spoke.

"Let them in," She sat up setting the popcorn down. An old scruffy pony waddled in carrying a much too big backpack. "What do you want?"

"I want my book back you thief!" The pony screeched.

"What!" Why hadn't she recognized the pony sooner, it was the old pony she stole the book from. She collected herself and stepped out of the throne. "What book?"

"The one you fucking stole from me you idiot," The pony let a low growl out as he watched her. "I know you used its' magic to take over."

"I know not of what you're speaking," Trixie smiled stopping a few feet from him.

"Give it back," He snapped not letting his guard down for a second.

"Sorry, but you're too late!" Trixie snapped and her horn started glowing bright blue. The pony gasped and started to run for the door, but Trixie was already done with her spell. He was now turned to stone forever frozen in place.

"Ha! If I knew it would be this fun being in charge of everything then I should have done this sooner!" Trixie bounded back on her chair laughing. "Guards come in!" Two of the palace guards trotted in and bowed quickly. "I need you two to dispose of this statue," She flicked her hoof in the direction of the frozen pony.

"Yes your majesty," They bowed again and took the statue outside.

"What will we do with it?" One guard asked the other. The other guard grinned and pushed it to the edge of the castle cliff. The first guard smiled and they both pushed it off. It fell with great speed as it raced to the ground. An unfortunate pony was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. The statue crushed the pony splattering their guts everywhere, while the statue broke into several large pieces. Some flew at other ponies standing by breaking their necks or legs. The guards watched the chaos from above laughed and clapping their hooves together.

"Guards I need your presence," The guards heard Trixie calling. They both came back inside quickly.

"Yes?" They both asked.

"Plan an attack on Ponyville, I want the place destroyed, gone forever," Trixie commanded.

"Who will be in charge of the assault?" One guard asked.

"The commander, duh," She stomped her hoof. "Go now!" The guards scurried out and rounded up the elite ponies of the guards and formed a militia.

* * *

><p>"You should be in command," One of the guards pointed to a large dark grey pony.<p>

"Yeah come on you'll be great," Another cheered. The grey pony stood up and trotted to a podium.

"Fellow guards of Canterlot, I'm proud you've picked me as your leader, and I promise you that I will not fail you!" He called though the crowd of guards.

"Stone Heart, will you pick a sergeant?" A guard asked. Stone Heart searched through the ranks of guards and settled his eyes on one guard.

"You will be the sergeant," Stone pointed to the pony. The pony lifted his head and flew up to join Stone Heart.

"Th-Thank you sir," He bowed.

"There's no need for that now sergeant," Stone Heart took his hoof and lifted the pony's head up. The new sergeant nodded and stood beside Stone Heart. "Every pony get your battle equipment ready, we'll move out in three days."

* * *

><p>"Apple Jack, oh Apple Jack!" Pinkie Pie jumped though the apple trees of AJ's orchard.<p>

"I'm over here Pinkie Pie!" Apple Jack stepped out from behind an apple tree.

"Oh there you are! What are you doing out here?" Pinkie asked. Apple Jack tipped her head.

"Uh what I usually do," Apple looked strangely at Pinkie.

"I know that, duh," Pinkie Pie played her mind tricks on AJ. Apple Jack sighed and picked up a bucket full of apples. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it," Apple Jack nodded and walked to her barn. Pinkie Pie followed her. "Uh can I help you?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Twilight wants every pony to come to her house tonight for a very important meeting," Pinkie explained.

"What's it about?" AJ set down the bucket.

"You'll now when you're there," Pinkie Pie bounded off in her happy jumps. AJ sighed and continued her work on her orchard.

* * *

><p>"Alright every pony there's something going on in Canterlot, I can feel it in my horn," Twilight was explaining to the others. Fluttershy stayed quiet while the others asked questions.<p>

"What do you mean something's going on?" Apple Jack stood up.

"Yeah what's going on in Canterlot, I have important clients there," Rarity complained.

"And what about the Thunderbolts?" Rainbow Dask asked.

"Yeah!" Pinkie yelled.

"Calm down every pony, I'm not sure what is going on but I'll have it figured out when I send a letter to Celestia," Twilight calmed the ponies down. She nodded to Spike and he gave Twilight a piece of paper. Twilight wrote something down quickly and gave it back to Spike. In his green fire the letter was sent.

* * *

><p>"What in Equestria is that?" Trixie looked down at a small piece of paper.<p>

"It's a letter, probably sent from Twilight Sparkle," A guard standing nearby replied. Trixie picked it up and read it.

"Oh my, well I can't leave them without any information," Trixie threw the paper in the fire. "Guard how do I send letters back?"

"Well Celest—"

"Don't you dare fucking speak that name, only mine should be spoken, mine is far superior above all," Trixie interrupted the guard.

"Well Trixie you can always use your magic to send one," The guard re-ordered his words. Trixie picked up a quill and a piece of paper and started to scribble something down on it. She rolled the paper up and sent it off with her magic.

Spike burped up a puff of smoke and a letter fell to the ground. All the ponies huddled around it waiting for Twilight to read it. Twilight shoved them out of the way and picked up the letter.

"Dear Ponyville retards your going to be so fucked up in three days…." Twilight dropped the letter and all the ponies gasped.

"Celestia wrote that?" AJ asked looking at the fallen letter.

"No, Trixie did," Twilight quietly replied. All the ponies gasped again and started talking amongst one another.

"How'd Trixie get the power to send letters?" Fluttershy asked quietly. Twilight shook her head.

"I don't know," She managed to tell them.

"We need to get to the bottom of this and make our way to Canterlot!" Pinkie Pie declared stomping her hooves to the ground.

"Pinkie's right, we can't just let ourselves be stepped on by this…this hooligan," Rarity stood up stomping her hooves as well. Fluttershy nodded and joined them in the stomping, only not as hard.

"Come on Twilight, you're the only one who can get us there and probably the only one who can get Celestia in power again," Apple Jack patted Twilight's back. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Let's go kick some pony ass!" Twilight cheered.

"Yeah let's fight the fight and bite the bite!" Rainbow Dash flew up. "Let's fight that bitch outta her place!"

"YEAH!" They all yelled raising their hooves in a big high five.

AN- Alright my new MLP fanfiction, sorry about this chapter being quite short, the next will be hopefully longer. X3


	2. Attacks On Ponyville

A New Ruler

Chapter 2 – Attacks on Ponyville

"Alright soldiers this is our first attack on Ponyville, as my scouts have told me they are unprepared and not well armed," Stone Heart told his attack squad. They shifted uncomfortably in the small space they were in. "Now we're attacking the south side first then the Sergeant's squad will come down from the north, there by trapping the ponies in Ponyville," He nodded. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah um when do we attack?" A small unicorn asked from the far back.

"In about ten minutes. Why?" Stone Heart lifted his gaze to see the pony asking the question.

"Just making sure," The pony replied. Stone Heart shook his head and started going over battle tactics with the squad. The pony, well known as the best fashion designer in all of Equestria, hid her beautiful face under the helmet. She backed up slowly making sure none of the pony soldiers spotted her leaving.

"Where do you think you're going?" A guard behind her stomped his hoof.

"Uh…uh to the little filly's room," Rarity disguised her voice looking down to the ground hiding her face. The guard raised an eye brown and stood aside.

"Hurry up the battle's going to be in a few minutes," The guard said as she passed by. Rarity smiled and hurried over to the front of Twilight's house, where the defending squad of Ponyville ponies were.

"Ten minutes…ten minutes is all we have, and they're coming from the south side first, then the north," Rarity huffed taking off the helmet.

"Damn and because it took at least a few minutes for you to get over here we don't have much time," Twilight looked around at the other ponies gathered around. "Rainbow Dash, I need you to gather all the other pegasus for a surprise attack from the sky, and make sure you're hiding behind storm clouds."

"Yes sir, I mean ma'am," Rainbow Dash saluted to Twilight before gathering the other pegasus.

"Pinkie Pie you and Apple Jack get as much equipment as possible to be used as weapons for the other ponies, and bring some others just in case," Twilight looked to the both.

"You got it sugar," AJ nodded and left with Pinkie Pie and a few other ponies that had decided to join them.

"Now for the unicorns here, I need everyone to listen to me. We can defeat the forces with the help of our magic, all you have to do is the same as me," Twilight picked up a big rock with her magic. "We will use anything and everything to kill the attacking soldiers, are you with me?"

"Yes!" They all cheered picking up various objects around them. Twilight sighed and closed her eyes.

"Please let this be enough," She looked to the south for the first wave of the attack. A row of top elite soldiers trotted, or more stomped down the streets.

"Come on every pony attack!" Rainbow Dash pointed forward for her first wave of pegasus' to attack. They flew in carrying giant boulders and some with small, but equally destructive, rocks. They dropped the giant rocks on the soldiers' heads crushing large groups at a time. The soldiers broke formation and hid in between houses and other buildings. Once the rain of rocks stopped falling they pulled out their new found weapons, fashioned by the greatest technician in Canterlot, guns. They fired upon the ponies down the street, shooting out eyes and throats.

"Fall back, get inside the buildings!" Twilight yelled over the loud shots of gunfire. The ponies scrambled to the buildings most being killed along the way. Rarity and Twilight dashed into a large building with a few other ponies. "Fuck this sucks!"

"Twilight we should attack from the roof tops as far as we know they're only sending in their ground forces," Rarity spoke up from behind some pony.

"Your right, every pony go to the rooftops and start attacking when they come though the streets," Twilight trotted up the stairs followed by the rest. A chilling wind blew though the roofs as the soldiers got back into formation.

"Keep an eye out men, they can be anywhere," One of the ponies leading the first assault told the squad. The squad looked around at the sounding buildings. A pony hiding out in a nearby building tripped over some books causing a ruckus. The other ponies inside started to panic; some ran outside ending up getting shot by the squad.

"Check inside that building," The squad commander pointed to the building the others were in. A small group ran in and slaughtered the rest of them, making their way up, liquidating the entire building of all the ponies.

Twilight heard the commotion. "No time for waiting…Throw everything we've got at them!" The ponies picked up various objects flinging them at the soldiers.

"Up there!" A soldier pointed to the attacking ponies. They turned and shot at the building killing three ponies.

"Get down!" Twilight ducked as a bullet wized over her head. "Just throw stuff randomly down there!"

The unicorns continued to throw random objects at the soldiers, killing them quickly and easily. The small squad of soldiers were all dead, but a new squad marched down the street.

"Come on we're losing," Rainbow Dash lead her troop in for a second attack. She lost more ponies as they shot randomly in the sky. "Damn it!"

"Hey Rainbow Dash there's some more ponies to help us," Derpy Hooves nodded to a fairly large group of pegasus, all sizes and colors.

"Shit, everyone evasive maneuver!" Rainbow dived down from the sky leading a small group away. Soon pegasus started to fall from the sky, bones cracking as the bodies hit the ground.

Twilight and Rarity's positions had been compromised by the north attacking squad. Twilight and Rarity fled the scene before they were killed. "Come on we've got to get out of here!" Twilight called at the other ponies, who had managed to flee with them. But as they headed towards the secret escape route through the ally ways of the town, the squad of pegasus rained down a storm of bullets upon the fleeing ponies. Twilight and Rarity used their magic to shield themselves, while the other ponies weren't so lucky; they were torn apart by the bullets, collapsing where they stood.

"Fucking come on, we're almost there Rarity!" Twilight yelled though the loud screams and shots. They ran into a tunnel and into a large room. Dirt sprinkled down from the roof as they waited. Spike was already in there waiting for them.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Does it look like we're fucking alright?" Twilight glared at him.

"Geez, sorry," Spike returned the glare.

"Look I'm sorry, it's been a long day and we've already lost Ponyville," Twilight sighed. "I hope the others make it here."

"Fucking come on Fluttershy, you need to fly faster!" Rainbow Dash called from her shoulder.

"I-I'm trying," Fluttershy desperately flapped her wings gradually catching up with Dash. They curved downward to the escape route, Derpy Hooves still following with a few other ponies. Dash and Fluttershy landed harshly on the ground as the entered the tunnel. The others made it as well.

"Pinkie Pie there's no time for that!" Apple Jack tried to pull her away from some party stuff.

"But it's important!" Pinkie yelled.

"No it's fucking not!" Apple Jack yanked her away.

"Fine I'll leave it, but now we've got to go," Pinkie growled and dashed out into a separate room. "Come on you guys let's get out of here."

A few other ponies were with them. Berry Punch, Amethyst Star, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, Noteworthy, and Minuette.

"Alright you guys ready to get the hell outta dodge?" Apple Jack asked them.

"Yeah l-let's get out of here," Bon Bon nodded and a few others agreed quietly.

"Good. Now let's the fuck out of here!" Pinkie Pie led them through the base of the building up, back to ground level. "Now there's probably going to be gun fire and some of you won't make it, unless you have fast hooves."

"Pinkie Pie, we need to encourage them not scare them," Apple Jack elbowed her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm on it," Pinkie Pie stood by the door. "Now when I open the door you guys head straight to the escape route, no stopping. Me and Apple Jack will be following from behind to help any pony who falls behind. Ready?"

"Ready," They all replied at once. Pinkie kicked the door open and Amethyst Star shot out first followed by Berry Punch. The others quickly chased after them. Apple Jack and Pinkie Pie ran as soon as they were out. Bullets flew everywhere; it was surprising they had made through the first block.

"Just keep running!" Apple Jack shouted from behind Pinkie Pie. Amethyst Star was still in lead before a bullet flew though her brain, killing her instantly.

"Keep going she's gone!" Pinkie yelled at Berry Punch who had hesitated while running. Berry shook her head and ran on, forgetting Amethyst Star. They made it to the tunnel barreling into it before any other pony was killed.

"We're here, we're here," Apple Jack huffed in exhaustion. Twilight and Rarity greeted them quickly.

"We need to continue to escape, no time for resting, we can walk for now, but we will have to pick up speed later on though," Twilight announced to the other ponies. She looked around at the ponies that had made it.

The earth ponies, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Berry Punch, Bon Bon, Golden Harvest, and Noteworthy; the unicorns Rarity, herself, and Minuette; the pegasus Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Derpy Hooves, Dizzy Twister, and Rainbowshine. Twilight sighed and looked to her friends.

"We must continue," She nodded and looked to Dizzy Twister. "Can you seal the exit when we're out?"

"Of course I will," Dizzy Twister started to set up the exit seal.

"Every pony else continue through the tunnel," Twilight looked to Fluttershy to lead them through. She nodded and took the lead.

"Alright follow me, and be careful not to trip," Fluttershy told them quietly. The group of ponies followed her.

"You gonna be okay Twilight?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Twilight looked to her friend. "We should get going now."

Apple Jack nodded and followed Twilight. Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Rarity followed the crowd. Dizzy Twister was now done with sealing the exit and for extra measures she set a little detonation bomb at the exit. She activated it when she was far enough away. The exit was now sealed and darkness grew around the ponies, the only source of light now was from the unicorns' magic. They walked through the long dirt-hallway for what seemed like hours. When the emerged and looked to where Ponyville lay. All they could see was a dark unforgiving cloud rise up from the center and through the air, staining the sky. None of them could believe it; Ponyville was gone, consumed in flames and death.

"Come on search the entire place, I want every pony alive to be brought here," Stone Heart stood in the center of Ponyville.

"Yes sir," The soldiers left to scout.

"Commander Stone Heart, I found some fillies," The Sergeant came trotting up with six little fillies.

"Ah let me see," Stone Heart looked to the small fillies. "So how are you guys enjoying your last day in Ponyville?"

"I'm not!" This was Apple Bloom.

"Same here!" Scootaloo agreed. The other fillies nodded.

"Well do you think we should have them exterminated? Or should we bring them to Trixie?" Sergeant asked. Stone Heart thought on the subject for a while.

"We'll bring them with us, but she'll probably have them put in the prison," Stone turned around looking at an approaching scout team. A few Ponyville ponies were with them, trotting lightly, heads down, and covered in dirt and rubble.

"We found these ponies trying to dig into the ground, we think there was an escape route there, but it's sealed up now," The scout leader reported.

"If there's any escapees found on the way back to Canterlot they are to shot on sight," Stone nodded for them to take the ponies away. The scout troop took the ponies to a large enclosed circular prison, made of wood and other flammable objects. Stone Heart nodded to a pyro-pony. The pyro-pony lifted up a large flamethrower and set ablaze the survivors. The smoke flew up consuming the clear sky. "Let's get out of here…Oh and Pyro please be sure to burn the rest of the town on your way out."

Pyro nodded and continued to burn up the ponies, now dead smoldering bodies. The attack squads packed up and left, leaving noting but a ruined town and dead ponies. The trip would be fast paced as they knew Trixie didn't like to wait.

* * *

><p>"That's great news, so it's burned to the ground?" Trixie asked Stone Heart.<p>

"Yes ma'am," Stone Heart rose his head up from bowing.

"Wonderful! No survivors I presume?" She leaned forward.

"Well we brought some fillies that we found in the town, we thought you would want to maybe spare them and keep them in the prison," Stone Heart tilted his gaze to the six shivering fillies.

"Let me see," Trixie stood up and trotted to the fillies. "My, my, what have we here, some stow-aways?"

"We're not stow-aways we were forced to come here and we demand that you let us go right now, you…you…Jerk!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"With a mouth like that you're heading to be in a very bad situation," Trixie raised her voice.

"We don't give a crap about you! We just want to get the hell out of here!" Sliver Spoon shouted.

"Behaviors like that is just unacceptable, guards take these two fillies out of my sight, and you know where to put them," Trixie shooed them away. "Now what about you four?"

"We just want to go home," Twist complained.

"Well this is your home now, I'll let you four live…you seem to be good fillies. Guards please escort these fillies to the prison," Trixie called. A new guard appeared and took them away.

"Please let us go mister, we promise not to tell!" Apple Bloom begged.

"Sorry under Trixie's rule I must obliged," He opened a cell with a pony already inside. "You and you will be in here with her," He pointed to Scootaloo and Apple Bloom. "Now you two will be in this cell across from them, so you guys can still at least talk," He put them in their cells. "I'm sorry for your predicament, but orders are orders," He left them alone.

"Hey Apple Bloom who's that in with you guys?" Sweetie Belle asked. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom looked to the pony.

"Um…hello?" Apple Bloom poked them with her hoof.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just asleep," The pony stood up and turned around.

"Wait… are you Princess Celestia?" Scootaloo asked both her and Apple Bloom gasping.

"Yes, well I was, but not anymore," She looked down sadly. Scootaloo and Apple Bloom seemed to understand and simply nodded. "I can't remember what happened. How did I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault, it was Trixie! She did this!" Apple Bloom shouted. Celestia shook her head.

"But I was foolish to be tricked so easily, I let this happen. Now innocent ponies are being killed and I can't do a fucking thing…pardon my language," Celestia lowered her head in depression.

"Then why don't you help us fix this then?" Sweetie Belle asked from across the room.

"I…I…don't know if I can," She looked to the other filly.

"Of course you can! You're still a unicorn-pegasus right?" Twist asked.

"Last time I checked I was," Celestia replied.

"Well then you still have power, every unicorn has at least one power they can use," Twist continued. "If you can try hard enough maybe you'll be able to break open these cells and we can help you get in power again."

"But won't that be hard?" Celestia asked.

"Well no duh," Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in," She nodded. Celestia took a few deep breaths and looked at the fillies. "I'll do it."

AN- Yay a new chapter! Sorry for taking a while, I've been busy playing games and getting distracted a lot. But I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	3. Sneaking

A New Ruler

Chapter 3 – Sneaking

"Okay just one more hit should do it," Apple Bloom encouraged Celestia. A loud snap of Celestia's powers shot at the cell door breaking it down.

"Yes she did it!" Sweetie Belle cheered stepping out of the cell.

"Now let's get out of here!" Scootaloo raced to the door kicking it open. Two guards who were standing outside the door turned in surprise as the small pegasus filly stepped out. "What gotta problem?" She questioned. The guards looked at each other and shrugged ignoring the fact that the prisoners were escaping.

"I wonder if they know," Celestia wondered aloud.

"Probably not, so sshh," Twist hushed Celestia. The guards continued to ignore them and continue their duty of standing at the door.

* * *

><p>Back in the outskirts of Ponyville the fourteen ponies and dragon stood ready to move out to Canterlot.<p>

"Are you guys ready to continue?" Twilight asked them. They all nodded though obviously tired but ready to take action. "Good, now it's about a five day walk there, but I'm going to use my magic to get us there faster," She announced. "But I'll have to take each of you one at a time," She added.

"Come on all ready the more time we take waitin' around the less time we have to get our revenge," Apple Jack spoke up from behind Spike. Twilight nodded in response to Apple Jack. She then waved at Pinkie Pie to come up.

"Ready?" Twilight asked the pink pony.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Pinkie replied cheerfully.

"Good," Twilight eyes and horn glowed and poof they were gone. Soon Twilight returned without Pinkie Pie. "Next pony," She called. Bon Bon approached next then after that all the other ponies and dragon were warped to Canterlot. The place seemed to have this evil vibe to it, but the Ponyville ponies ignored it. "Come on we've got to keep moving."

"Twilight you need to rest, you're tired I can see it," Fluttershy told the unicorn softly. Twilight shook her head.

"I'm fine really," Twilight put on a fake smile.

"No, no, no this won't do now Twilight you need to rest," Apple Jack said putting a hoof on her friends back. Twilight let out a long sigh.

"Fine but just for a few minutes, meanwhile we should start up a plan," She nodded to the ponies.

"Hey Twilight, can I go look for some food?" Spike asked.

"Fine just be back soon," Twilight replied to Spike watching him dash of to who-knows-where. Spike turned a few corners and wandered down a few streets. Soon he came up to a large stage with a few tipped over chairs.

"I wonder what happened here," Spike murmured to himself walking past the chairs. He soon reached the front of the stage. Spike hopped onto it and looked around, a few boxes lay around and the curtain was ripped. He pushed it aside and walked into the back soon tripping over a book. "What the heck?" He picked himself up and looked down at the book. "Hmm what's this?" Spike picked up the book and opened it up to the first few pages. He let out a loud gasp and ran out of the stage area and back to Twilight and the others with the book.

"What could be possible taking that dragon so long? I say we should leave him," Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof to the ground.

"Relax he'll be here soon, I hope," Twilight eye's searched the streets across from them.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike came up running with a book in his claws.

"What you got there Spiky?" Rarity asked being the first to walk up to the dragon.

"It's like a spell book of sorts, I found it in the back of a stage," He handed the book over to Twilight, who picked it up with her powers. She glanced though the pages and soon did a gasp similar to Spike's.

"This is terrible, but if it says how to do this in here….maybe I can reverse it," Twilight muttered her nose in the book.

"Reverse what Twilight?" Pinkie Pie bounced up from behind her.

"The spell Trixie used to take away Celestia's powers and put this curse on Canterlot," Twilight replied more focused on the book. "Just give me a second," She turned around back facing the other ponies. A few minutes passed before Twilight turned back around.

"Do you know what we can do?" Rainbow Dash asked hovering above them.

"Yes, but we first need to find Celestia," She sighed. "That's if she's still alive."

"Don't worry Twilight we'll find her, just you see," Apple Jack patted her back.

"Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy take the other pegasus ponies with you for an aerial search," Twilight instructed her.

"Can do," Rainbow Dash flew off with Fluttershy and the other pegasus ponies.

"Now let's go!" Twilight lead her group of unicorns and earth ponies with her.

* * *

><p>"Ouch you stepped on my hoof!" Sweetie Belle complained to Scootaloo.<p>

"Sa-orry," Scootaloo slowed down glaring at Sweetie Belle.

"Girls it's not a time for arguing," Celestia turned her head to the fillies, who were following behind her.

"Yes ma'am," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said both looking down.

"Good," Celestia turned back to watch were she was going. They were all still down in the depths of the prison trying to find their way out.

"I think we're lost," Apple Bloom poked Celestia.

"Then I'll ask for directions," Celestia trotted up to a guard. "Excuse me, but do you know the way out of here?"

"Just continue on trotting that way then you'll reach a wall take the left and you're out," The guard replied not taking his gaze off the wall across from him.

"Thank you," Celestia dipped her head to him and continued trotting out. "See we're not lost."

"Well we were lost," Apple Bloom rolled her eyes. They soon found the wall and took the left turn finding a large metal door before them. Celestia pushed it open and let the fillies go first. Once all out she followed behind them.

"Where are we going to go now?" Twist asked turning her head to Celestia.

"We should find help, a pony who isn't in Trixie's spell," She replied kicking the door close. She looked left to right and then back at the fillies. "It might be harder than we thought."

"It can't be that hard I mean look there's Rainbow Dash way over there!" Scootaloo pointed up at Dash. Rainbow Dash was hovering over a large building with a few other pegasus ponies. "Come on we need to get her attention!"

"Hey! Hey! Over here!" Sweetie Belle and Twist both called as loud as they could. Unfortunately Rainbow Dash couldn't hear their calls.

"Stand back my little ponies," Celestia stomped her hoof. They all backed up from Celestia as she started flapping her wings. She was now up in the air, about the same height as Rainbow Dash. Celestia took a deep breath before shooting a beam of light from her horn in the air. Rainbow Dash instantly noticed the light and called the other pegasus ponies to follow her. They arrived to them in a matter of seconds.

"Celestia thank goodness you alive," Rainbow Dash sighed smiling. They all lighted down on the ground next to the fillies. "Fluttershy go find Twilight and the others and tell them we found her," Dash told Fluttershy. She nodded and flew up and in the direction they had come.

"I'm so happy we found some normal ponies," Celestia smiled.

"Well I'm glad we found you. By the way weren't you taller when we last meet?" Rainbow Dash asked noticed the height change in the mare.

"Yes, but I became shorter when Trixie stole my powers, or more of forced me to give them to her," Celestia gritted her teeth angrily.

"Don't worry we'll all get our revenge on her once we find that evil little bitch," Rainbow Dash grinned.

"Rainbow Dash there are fillies here I don't think that kind of language is appropriate from them," Celestia coughed half glaring at Dash.

"Oops sorry," Rainbow rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

"It's all right just don't do it again," Celestia smiled. Then Fluttershy flew back in landing next to Sweetie Belle.

"I'm back," She smiled. "And I brought friends."

Twilight and the others dashed in. "Oh Celestia I'm so glad you're still alive!" Twilight ran up to the other mare. "Wait what happened? Why are you so much shorter?"

"When Trixie took my powers it made me shorter," Celestia said simply.

"She'll fucking pay for that!" Twilight swore.

"OMG no one ever cares that the fillies might pick up on you're fucking foul language!" Celestia yelled then quickly put her hooves over her mouth. "Oops sorry," She muttered. They all busted out laughing all except the fillies who looked thoroughly confused.

"Wait, what?" Apple Bloom poked her sister.

"Oh it's nothing little sister, just some adult humor," Apple Jack still laughing told her. The fillies looked to one another in confusion.

"You'll get it when you're older!" Pinkie Pie piped in. Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes at Pinkie Pie's input.

"Come on guys enough fooling around we need to get to business," Twilight put her hoof down the laughter soon dying down. "As we all know Trixie has taken over, the problem is how we're going to take it back," Twilight started. "Now thanks to my good friend Spike here, he found a book that'll help us defeat that evil witch," She set the book in the middle of the ponies. She opened it to a certain page. "Here we need to have Trixie and Celestia in the same place in order for this to work," Twilight continued. "Then I can use this spell," She pointed to a spell in the book. "To reverse the effects and return Celestia to power." Twilight finished.

"That's great and all but what about getting to Trixie?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah that's the main problem, we need to sneak our way up," Twilight told them.

"Why sneak? Me and the fillies made it here walking right past the guards I doubt they would recognize us, maybe the higher-up guards would notice, but I think we'll be fine up until that point," Celestia put in.

"Really, well that's good news," Twilight nodded thankful the trip up would not be as hard as she thought it would be. "Well let's get a move on," She trotted up the street followed by the other ponies, fillies, and dragon. They passed a few guards who completely ignored them.

"This is gonna be a piece of cake," Apple Jack smirked trotted right by a guard.

"Ooo and I love cake," Pinkie Pie bounced along behind Spike. Some of the ponies giggled at Pinkie Pie's comment.

"Come on we really need to be discussing what we'll do once we reach the palace," Twilight broke in.

"Obviously we're going to kill that bit-witch," Rainbow Dash stopped herself from cussing.

"Yes but you forget she does have new powers and probably stronger than Celestia and me combined," Twilight snapped getting agitated at her friends.

"Come on now Twilight, be nice to them," Celestia nudged her student in the shoulder.

"I know but they really need to be focusing on the situation right now," Twilight sighed.

"When the time comes they will," Celestia strode forward now in led of the ponies. "I'll take led from now on; I know this place better than any other pony."

"Alright Celestia," Twilight slowed her pace a bit to match Apple Jack's.

"Don't worry Twilight it'll work out in the end you'll see," Apple Jack murmured to Twilight.

"I hope you're right," She muttered in reply.

* * *

><p>"Is there anything to report?" Trixie asked the Sergeant.<p>

"Some of the troops reported seeing a few pegasus ponies flying around in the sky. It looked as if they were looking for something or someone," Sergeant reported.

"Quick was there any description on any of them?" Trixie questioned.

"Umm one was blue and lightning fast," He replied.

"FUCK! Get the troops out there! Some of the ponies from Ponyville survived! How could you let that happen?" She yelled.

"I wasn't in command of most of the squad remember? Commander Stone Heart was the one in charge of the main attacks," Sergeant replied calmly. Trixie glared at him the shook her head as the guards went to rally up some of the other pony guards.

"Just help find them and when you do kill them one sight do you hear me?" She growled.

"Yes ma'am!" Sergeant dashed out to help the other guards.

"Stone Heart get the hell in here!" Trixie called. Stone Heart ran in bowing down once in Trixie's presence.

"Yes?" He lifted his head to meet Trixie's gaze.

"What the hell happened I thought you and your squad killed all those Ponyville fools! How is it some of them are here right now?" She stomped her hoof down.

"I don't know, it was a simple mistake," He replied.

"That answer is not good enough for me, now say your last words," Trixie's horn started glowing with power.

"I have nothing to say," Stone Heart said coldly lowering his head accepting his fate. Trixie zapped him with blue lightning causing his body to explode. Blood and guts were now strewed over the throne room.

"Hey get in here and clean this up!" Trixie used her magic to get the blood off her mane. A few maid ponies ran in and took the body out and cleaned up the blood and guts in record speed. "Now get out!"

"Yes Trixie," One of them said in a shaky voice and with that they trotted out.

* * *

><p>"Is it me or are the guards looking more active?" Rainbow Dash referred to the guards that were running back and forth on the level above them.<p>

"Trixie must know we're here now," Twilight said. "Now we really need to be careful. Spike can you take the fillies out of here and Bon Bon can you join them?"

"Yes," They both replied. "Come on now let's get out of here," Spike walked towards a pastry shop. Twilight rolled her eyes, but at least they'd be safe.

"Now we all need to head up to the palace, but we need to mind some of the guards now," Twilight informed the others.

"Don't worry we'll make it through this no sweat," Apple Jack nodded.

"Well I hope you're right," Rarity added.

"Um Twilight, can I go with Spike and the others?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"But we need you're help defeating Trixie," Twilight complained to her.

"I'll just get in the way and I can't really help," She replied her gaze lowered to the ground. Twilight sighed.

"If you really want, but we could really use your help," Twilight looked at her friend desperately. Fluttershy looked Twilight in the eye.

"Fine I'll stay, but I won't be that much help," Fluttershy murmured.

"Thanks for sticking with us Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie jumped beside her friend.

"Good now let's get going," Celestia led them onward to the palace. They made it a few more feet up now on the last level before the palace level.

"We need to get past these guards," Celestia murmured hiding from a group of guards standing in their way from reaching the next level.

"I've got it!" Rarity tapped her hoof to the ground. "Berry Punch and Rainbowshine should distract them, if you know what I mean."

They all gave Rarity a weird look.

"What it works for me all the time," She smirked.

"Fine we'll do it but not because we want to," Rainbowshine said and walked out with Berry Punch to the guards. The ponies heard a few giggles and saw the guards walking away with the two Ponyville ponies.

"Success!" Rarity smiled trotting out and up to the next level. "Come on we're so close to getting our revenge!"

The rest of the ponies sighed and followed Rarity up, but Celestia soon took the led again. Now they were right outside of the building. "Derpy, Dizzy Twister, Golden Harvest, and Noteworthy I want you guys to go in on the left and we'll cover the right," Celestia and the other ponies dashed to the right. There weren't any guards around; they were probably out trying to look for the Ponyville ponies. "On three," Celestia whispered across to the others.

"One…Two….THREE!" Celestia and all the others threw the door open stomping up into the room.

"What the fuck?" Trixie jumped up. "Oh you guys seemed to have made it past my guards," She looked down at them like they were ants. "Well at least you're going to die now!" Trixie flew up and zapped at Golden Harvest and Noteworthy. Golden Harvest was quick enough to dodge the zap but Noteworthy wasn't so lucky. His left hind leg was now all over the place and he filled the room with loud screams. "I'll take care of the pesky noise," Trixie fired again this time killing Noteworthy.

"You bitch!" Rainbow Dash flung herself at Trixie knocking the mare out of the sky. Trixie landed with a thump on the side of a statue.

"You fucking whore!" Trixie got up starting to try and shoot down the blue pegasus.

"Oh no you don't!" Celestia charged at Trixie while she was distracted. When she hit Trixie a shot of Trixie's magic flew past several ponies except Minuette. The shot hit her face exploding her head.

"Get off me!" Trixie kicked at Celestia.

"Now Twilight!" Celestia shouted and Twilight came up her horn glowing.

"No! NO!" Trixie screamed and kicked Celestia frantically. But it was too late. Trixie could feel her power diminish and her body grew small and weak. Soon she was back to her normal size and shape; her wings had disappeared from her back. "You…you bitches," Trixie growled staggering to get up.

"You're not going anywhere," Celestia stood in Trixie's way, now taller and back to her normal self.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Trixie questioned.

"No," Celestia said making all the other ponies gasp.

"But after all she put us through you're not going to kill her?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"Yes and after she burned down Ponyville you just can't let her live," Rarity agreed.

"I've got a better idea," Celestia tapped her hoof on the ground and a large cannon appeared. "She'll do much better on the MOON!"

"Dafuq?" Trixie blinked. Before Trixie knew it she was being shoved into the cannon and shot at the moon.

"I'm not going to ask…" Twilight shook her head.

"Umm yeah same here," Fluttershy said softly.

"It's the same thing I used to get my sister there," Celestia told them. They just nodded still a little weirded out by Celestia's out burst.

"By the way where is your sister?" Apple Jack asked.

"I think she's wherever, I don't know probably getting knocked up," Celestia rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister.

"That sounds fun!" Pinkie Pie bounced up.

"I don't think you even know what knocked up means," Twilight rolled her eyes.

"What does it mean then?" Pinkie leaned over to Twilight.

"You don't want to know," Twilight replied sighing.

"Oh…Well it still sounds fun," Pinkie jumped up.

"Trust me it's not," Celestia spoke up. Some of the ponies nodded in agreement while Pinkie Pie and Derpy stood there idle.

"We need to get home now and rebuild Ponyville," Twilight told them after a few moments of silence.

"But don't you think it's a little too ruined to try and rebuild?" Rarity asked.

"There's no need for trying to rebuild it," Celestia jumped in. "I can use my powers to reverse the effects and bring back any killed ponies."

"You can?" Twilight eyes grew wide.

"Yes but first let me lift this curse off my city," Celestia took away the curse with a large zap of yellow-white light. The guards who were still running around snapped back into their normal selves and looked to one another. They shrugged and went back to their positions. "Time for the big one!" Celestia ran outside and shot out a large ball of light from her horn and aimed it at the location of Ponyville. She threw it forward and soon the smoke and smell of death disappeared.

"I can't thank you of how much this means to us," Twilight smiled tears of happiness forming.

"If it wasn't for you guys I'd probably be dead," Celestia softly spoke as the last of her powers grew down. "You can all return home, you'll find Spike and the other ponies that were killed here there now, except for the guards of course, I might bring them back if I feel like it."

"How did you manage to do that?" Twilight asked.

"Lots of practice and I just used most of my sister's powers, even if she's all the way somewhere else," Celestia giggled.

"Wait you used your sister's powers for that?" Twilight tipped her head.

"Yup and now she's probably passed out somewhere!" Celestia laughed. "Now I'll take care of your transportation back to Ponyville and thanks again for saving the day yet again Twilight."

"No problem it's kinda my thing," Twilight blushed at the praise. Celestia smiled and poofed them all back to Ponyville where they continued to live and be happy.

Here's a mother Fing happy end XP

**AN-** Yay I got off my lazy ass and finished this.

I made a reference about the moon thing and Celestia from a YouTube video called Friendship is Magic Bitch, it's funny.

Yes the guards on here are dumb I just felt like making them retarded. XD

If you love watching funny ass videos of MLP check out , , and or you can watch the Epic Cupcake Time or Epic Pie Time, all are equally funny.


End file.
